


Dark Fantasies

by DoorFairy



Category: The Collection, The Collector
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Slasher, it was all a dream, its a fanfic based off a character from a horror movie, its gonna be kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorFairy/pseuds/DoorFairy
Summary: Julian had just moved to the country to pursue his career as a freelance artist when an old friend of his appears. Said friend drags him out for a night of partying which quickly turns to something unexpected by anyone.
Relationships: Original Character/Asa Emory, Original Character/The Collector
Kudos: 8





	Dark Fantasies

It was the beginning of fall, in the days before the leaves began to change and the air began to chill. Julian stretched, feeling his back crack against the back of his desk chair. He had recently gotten an influx of commissions and with that comes many hours spent leaning over his computer. Feeling happy with what he had accomplished thus far, Julian rose to his feet crossing his room to the large window. Sliding open the lock, Julian hefted open the old window propping it open with a few thick books before leaning out.   
Julian couldn't help the smile that graced his features as he felt the window blow past him, a breath of fresh air was priceless after being shut in his stuffy office all afternoon. 

“Hey Julian! What are you up to?” A voice suddenly called out. Startled Julian jumped feeling the back of his collide with the window frame before focusing down on the source of the voice. 

Elliot, Julian’s life long best friend, stood outside his front door staring up at him with that goofy smile of his. 

“I had been working on a few projects but now I think I almost had a heart attack because of you!” Julian snarked back 

“It's cardiac arrest not a heart attack!” Elliot unhelpfully corrected before pointing to the front door. “Get down here and let me in before a goddamn bear comes out to eat me!” 

Julian couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled back from the window. He took his dear time as he left his office and made his way downstairs to open the front door. Julian had spent most of his adult life in a tiny apartment in the center of the town but after some recent developments had been able to move to this old partially abandoned ranch home out in the country. 

It had been a little over two weeks since he had gotten to see Elliot but of course he could never truly escape the other man. Elliot was often compared to a “bad rash”. You think you can get rid of him and before you know it he is back two fold. 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Julian took a moment before opening the front door. Elliot was standing outside still though now he was holding a small backpack and clearly an assortment of snacks and drinks. 

“Thought I would bring you a little house warming present.” He offered as he stepped inside leaving his shoes in the entryway before making his way towards the kitchen.   
Julian followed quickly after his friend watching as he began to empty his things out onto the kitchen table. 

“So as you know Kyle is having a party over at the barn tonight.”

“I had no idea that Kyle even owned a barn, let alone that he was having a party-”

“And I told him that we would both be coming of course.” Elliot interrupted finishing his statement before shoving a lukewarm beer into Julian’s hand. “Now let's get a bit of a pregame going so we might enjoy ourselves a little when we get there!” 

“El I don't really think its best right now, I have work you see and-”

“Ah ah ah!” Elliot once again interrupted now holding up his finger in a shushing motion. “My best friend leaves me for the country bumpkin life and when I finally get the gas money to drive all the way out here to visit him he tries to put me off so he can work! For shame Julian! And here I thought we could be more than just friends. Lovers even!” Elliot began to prattle on waxing as if he were a Shakespearean actor about to get his big break in the limelight. 

“Okay enough! I will go this stupid party with you.” Julian conceded with a sigh. “BUT, if at any point I want to leave we leave, deal?” 

“Deal!” Elliot enthusiastically cheered as he popped the top off his beer and clinked it against Julian’s own. 

Dusk had begun to settle when Julian finally spotted the barn Elliot had told him about. Elliot who had pregamed a bit too much, was currently pressed against the door of the passenger seat half out of it. Julian pulled the old truck into park a bit outside of the front doors to the barn. A few others had already arrived and based off of the booming music coming from inside the old farm, the party had already begun. 

“Oh? Oh we’re here!” Elliot suddenly perked up as he all but leaped from the truck. A half drank beer in one hand and his jacket in the other. Elliot began the stumble into the barn with an excited pep in his step. Laughing and following shortly after him, Julian let himself relax and vibe to the music as he stood back and watched over his friend. 

Once inside Julian realized that despite the lack of cars, this place was packed. To the point he had to all but slid between two bodies to get a foot through the building. With the music pounding from the overhead speakers, Julian quickly found himself lost in a see of dirty dancers and made way for an escape. 

Julian knew he was no party goer, but did this because he enjoyed seeing his friends happy. He really would prefer to be home right now working on his latest project rather than attempting to push past two girls bumping and grinding on each other. Yet here he was, all for the sake of his lovable idiot. Sighing Julian made his way to the back of the barn and found that just past the makeshift bar, there was a small back room. 

With everyone else at the party far too distracted by the alcohol and the blaring music, Julian slid behind the table and poked his head through the dirty doorway. The back room was almost entirely dark and ridden with cobwebs. There was a large wooden staircase that led up to what he presumed was the hayloft to the barn. Taking a moment to glance back at the party behind him, Julian hesitated only a moment before he stepped forward and began to carefully climb the wooden staircase. 

Batting away stray cobwebs and whatever else was dangling from the rafters of this back room. Julian emerged atop the staircase to see a man in all black sitting in the far corner of the hayloft having yet to notice him. Before Julian could even think of how to introduce himself his eyes caught on the glimmering of metallic steel. 

A combine harvester, dangling from the re-enforced rafters of the barn, unable to do anything besides watch on in confusion and horror. Julian choked back a scream as he watched the blades begin to whirl at an extreme rate before descending over the unsuspecting crowd below. The once dark oak wood of the barn was rapidly stained to a dark cherry red as it was coated in blood and gore. Julian let out a short cry as he stumbled back missing a step and fumbling down a few steps. He could feel the bruises already preparing to well up on his pale skin as he attempted to right himself. Julian felt his heart race into his throat as heavy footsteps began to approach. He was only able to sit up when the man from the loft was now staring down at him. It was here that Julian could see the man completely now. He was massive, shoulders broad and built like a linebacker. He had a form fitting black turtleneck and a strange and twisted make that covered his face. Except for his eyes. Oh his eye. They were black and starry like a night sky. The slivers of moonlight that seemed to break through the gaps in the wooden boards bounced and glittered off of his irises like starlight. 

Julian hesitantly began to rise when the man pulled a knife from his belt and stalked forward. Julian turned to dart down the stairway moving just in time to see something whiz past his head before shattering behind him. 

“Julian run!” Elliot screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Covered in blood like a pig sent to slaughter. Julian dared not hesitate again as he tore down the stairs and to the back wall of the stairwell. Here the boards were rotted and ready to give way. Elliot with a beer bottle in hand held off the twisted man giving Julian enough time to pry open a whole in the wall big enough for them to fit through. The boards were slimy to the touch and gave way with a sharp yank. Tossing the broken boards over his shoulder Julian cried out to Elliot to hurry as he clambered through the opening. 

Julian heard the shattering of the bottle once more before Elliot began to frantically climb through the opening. Taking his hand Julian moved to help pull him through when Elliot screamed and twisted in agony kicking out and struggling as he was being dragged back through by the twisted man. 

“Julian go run! Before he can catch you go!” Elliot screamed in a flurry spit flying from his mouth as he shoved Julian away and was dragged back within the barn. Julian could feel hot wet tears in his eyes as he heard the cries of his life long friend abruptly end. 

‘This all had to be some sick joke it had to be. No person in their right mind could mastermind such a thing as this.’ Julian thought his mind a whirl as he was unable to fully comprehend what was occurring before his very eyes. All but a moment he stood there but it was all but a moment too long. Julian’s heart stuttered and feared to stop forever as he saw the blood smeared hands of the twisted man reaching out through the gap. 

Julian’s body began to move of its own accord. His feet hammered on the ground as he tore towards the truck. His only chance at getting out of here relatively intact. The ground underneath was wet with dew and slick as the dirt turned to mud. Julian had rounded the corner of the Barn when he felt his feet slide almost sending him to the ground. Though the fear coursing through him like some kind of drug kept him up and moving. He could hear the man’s footsteps closing in on him. He was bigger, stronger, faster. Obviously having trained for this in some sick way. Training to hunt another human. That thought alone sent a pang through Julian’s system that had him screaming as he ran. 

He could see the assortment of parked cars in the distance. Fumbling in his coat pocket he readied the keys to the truck. The teddy bear keychain Elliot had gotten him all those years ago clanged against the metal of the key ring. A metallic flash and a sharp burst of pain. His keys were sent flying from his hands as they were embedded into the tire of a nearby car. The tire hissed painfully as air escaped showing that a small knife had pinned them to their position. The teddy bear's dark eyes seemed to stare back at Julian as he once again panicked. 

Julian could hear the approaching man. He was close enough now that he could hear his labored breathing, it was raspy and asthmatic. Julian had to think and he had to think fast. There were about four cars before his truck and his keys were currently lodged in the second car's tire. With how fast he was going he would be caught up in no time. He needs to think, just think!

With no other choice Julian waited until he was a few feet from the second car to drop to his knees and power slide the distance grabbing hold of both the knife and the keys. With a loud hiss of air from the tire Julian ducked and rolled beneath the car. Just as he pulled his legs in he glanced behind to see the man dropped to the ground to crawl after him. Sliding along on his stomach Julian kicked off the underneath of the car and crawled like an army man beneath the cars. His front side was soaked through and he could feel himself chilling from the earth. 

With the murderous man a car lengths behind him Julian took his opportunity to shoot out from underneath the last car and grab a hold of the passengers door of his truck struggling for a moment to push the key into the hold and open the door. Julian all but threw himself inside slamming the door behind him and locking it just as the man came stalking around to stare at him through the window. 

“Why are you doing this?!” Julian screamed as he fought to put the key into the ignition. Looking away to start the truck when he glanced back the man was gone, not even his fingerprints remained on the window. Julian didn’t waste a moment to contemplate the whereabouts of that psycho before he floored it. The back tires spun in the mud as he yanked on the wheel tearing out of the dirt lot and down the long road heading back into town. 

The truck had just enough gas to get back to Julian’s house. It being so dark now he had thought it was best to simply just lock himself in his home and figure out things in the morning. Parking just beyond the porch, Julian put the truck in park hurriedly hopping out and heading inside. In his rush he didn't bother to try and close the door behind him as he made his way straight for the phone. With his hand on the landline, Julian drew up the phone and had just begun to punch in the number for the local sheriff when he heard it.   
The front door slammed shut with such force it felt as if the entire house shook on its bearings. The man from the barn stood there. Silhouetted in the door like something from a horror movie. Julian couldn't help but stare at him entirely enraptured by the beast before him. His turtleneck once before pristine of any grime was soaked through and clinging to his muscled chest. The man held a bloody knife in his hands and as he began to stalk closer he tossed it between his hands. As he contemplated Julian before him. 

“N-n-now there's n-n-no reason to do anything rash here.” Julian offered as he began to back away holding up his hands in a placating manor. Backing away from the advancing mad man Julian found all the thoughts leaving his mind as he was backed into a corner. Julian found himself trapped in the backroom of his house. The man in the mask blocking the only exit. 

“I don’t know what you want if you just tell me maybe I can help you get it!” Julian pleaded his back now firmly pressed against the wall. The beast of a man stalked forward his eyes glittering with a new hunger now. Back in the barn it was some primal desire to dominate another, to be the alpha. He hungers for something more, something carnal. His chest seemed to heave, his muscles flexing under the dampness of his shirt. The man seemed to all but crawl forward taking his time in his pursuit. His eyes raked over Julian’s frame almost debating in his mind what possibilities were held before them. 

“Please just tell me what you want…” Julian begged as the man came to stop before him. He was close enough that he could smell the man's breath. It was fresh like mint yet he could catch the sharp scent of alcohol. The man leaned even closer, his breath ghosting over Julian’s skin making him shudder in both fear and anticipation. 

“I want you…” He rasped his chest pressing against Julian’s. Julian could feel the man's arousal pressing against his hip as he pinned him to the wall. The knife was embedded into the wall centimeters from his ribs. Julian felt his breath stutter as the man’s hands grabbed at his waist and began to pull his shirt from his body. 

“A-ah!” Julian gasped as gloved hands began to explore his body leaving trails of blood along his stomach and sides. Then the hands began to rise and trace over sensitive areas. Julian was already seeing stars as the blood seemed to rush from his head and lower. In a moment Julian was being ground into the wall, teeth nipping at the skin of his ear, then to his jaw, then to his neck. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. Not thinking clearly Julian reached back to clutch at the man before him. One hand wrapping around his shoulders the other clawing at his thigh and ass drawing his hips closer to his own as he rocked back. 

Julian had no time to react as he was hoisted up by strong muscular arms and carried over to the sitting area. He was all but thrown down onto the sofa before the masked man was using a knife to shred his clothes from his body. Narrowly missing his skin as is, Julian didn't dare to struggle against his new found captor. Julian yelped in surprise as his pants and underwear were ripped off his legs and thrown across the room leaving him naked on the sofa staring up at the masked man. 

The man towered over him making him feel as though he were miniscule in his gaze. He felt like nothing laying here exposed before this figure. Julian watched with wide eyes and baited breath as the man slowly undoes his belt. Unclipping it before pulling it from the loops of his pants. He holds the fine leather pants in his hands folding it over once before he stares down with his dark insect like eyes and cracks it once. 

Julian jumps in shock at the loud noise before both his wrists are grabbed with one of the man's hands and he watches helplessly as his wrists are bound by this man's belt. The leather pulls tight and it digs into the soft skin. Julian gasps as his hands were pinned above his head before being fastened to the wooden armrest of the sofa. 

Squirming beneath the man above him Julian shuttered his eyes as his body shivered and drummed with anticipation for what is to come. When he opens them he sees the masked man now standing above him with his cock out staring down at him licking his lips in excitement. Before Julian could protest or prepare his head was tilted back and mouth pried open before he was penetrated. Julian gagged and choked as the masked man used his mouth as he pleased. Julian could feel his spit and drool dribble from the corners of his mouth and down his cheeks. 

Julian could feel himself gagging and borderline throwing up as this man's long and erect cock was being forced farther into his throat than he had ever dared to take someone before. Without warning Julian felt the man grab hold of his hair before he began to quicken his pace and brutally face fucked him. 

Just when Julian was convinced he would suffocate the man pulled back letting his own wet and slimy dick rest on Julian's spittle covered cheek as the smaller man struggled to catch his breath. The man above him wasn't even sweating yet. His eyes staring at him with blooming desire and curiosity. 

Julian, unable to move, didn't resist as he was rolled onto his stomach and turned so his legs dangled off the edge of the couch, his ass sticking straight up in the air. His ass was presented to the masked man as he groped his cheeks almost looking over him in admiration. The moment didn't last as a blood slickened finger was shoved deep into his hole. Julian's voice now horse and strangled gurgled out in surprise as the digit twisted and dug at his insides. Soon enough a second finger was added, his ass now feeling wet and sticky from the attention the man was giving it. The crude scissoring motions were enough to get him hard and make him moan out like a needy slut. 

Julian was lost in the fantasy of the situation at hand when he felt the shift behind him and all too soon his ass gaped around the intrusion of a thick and hard cock. Julian had never taken a man this large before and it was likely anything less would never satisfy him fully ever again. 

There was no time given to adjust as the man dug his fingers into his hips and side bruising the pale flesh before being to drill into his ass. Julian could do nothing but take the man and moan as his prostate was all but milked of pleasure. He could feel how tight he was on the man and judging by how deep he thrusted into him. The man liked it as well.   
Julian could feel his toes curling as the man grunted and moaned above him his cock throbbing inside of Julian. The two were both riding the edge of orgasim when Julian felt it. The man bent over flushing their bodies together before he bit down on his shoulder hard. 

Julian cried out as the pain mixed with his ecstasy creating a new wave of pleasure for him to ride out. Julian could feel this mans teeth sinking deeper into his flesh. It was pushing him over the edge he could feel that tightening coil in his loins starting to crack under the pressure when suddenly the man released him from his maw and whispered into his ear. In a deep, raspy and sex hazed voice the man said. 

"For the collection."

At that Julian could no longer hold back as he came all over his sofa and the floor, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he screamed out in ecstasy. The man began to pound into his ass the slap of skin on skin echoing through the entire house until finally Julian felt the hot burst of seed spilling into him. Julian felt it fill his ass almost to an uncomfortable fullness before the man pulled out and threw Julian over once more onto his backside before pumping out the remaining semen onto his face and chest.   
Julian lay there panting and half unconscious as the masked man simply began to gather his things as though his little fun had done nothing but scratch an unyielding desire. Julian closed his eyes and laid his head back just basking in the afterglow. He felt himself slip from consciousness and into a strange sleep. 

Julien awoke in his bed. Blinking wearily he looked around to see his room and his curtains were drawn, the sun having just barely begun to peak over the horizon. Sitting up in bed he found himself in his ladybug pajamas and glancing to his right he saw his boyfriend sprawled out in the bed in his matching set of butterfly pjs. 

Shifting to get up to pee Julian felt his face flush with embarrassment at the realization of what had occurred. Hurrying into the bathroom he stripped himself of his clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket. At the ripe age of 25 he had just had his first wet dream in over almost 15 years. With no other clean clothes available, Julian abashedly slipped on his boyfriend's underwear and made the walk of shame to their shared wardrobe. 

It was when he was standing before his side of the dresser when his boyfriend woke up. 

"You're awake I see." He commented watching Julian with somewhat of a pleased expression from the bed. 

"I am indeed awake." Julian answered hoping to avoid confronting what he had just gone through. 

"Must have been an exciting dream hmm?" Fuck 

"You could say that." Julian laughed awkwardly as he again returned to the bathroom only this time righting his attire before returning to the bed. Crawling underneath the covers he cuddles up to his boyfriends side still red in the face. 

"Asa will you make fun of me if I tell you what it was about?" Julian pondered unable to look his boyfriend in the eye. The entomologist chuckled as he drew lazy circles over the smaller man's back. 

"I promise not to." He informs as Julian begins to quietly recount what he could recall from his dream. Not noticing the perplexed and oftentimes strange expressions that overcame his boyfriends face.


End file.
